Misty:A Nightmare Evolves into a Wet Dream
by Luna's BF
Summary: A stroll through a forest seems safe however little does Misty know her aching body will be aching a lot differently then she expected.


**A Pokémon Nightmare Evolves into a Wet Dream**

The moon held itself peacefully in the star strewn sky, occasionally swimming in the dark clouds that surrounded it. Its glow was shining above the forest and littered its light on the sleeping campers. Ash and Brock were dead to the world as they snored however Misty was wide-awake and was extremely restless. She slipped out of her sleeping bag, crept away from the campsite and decided a small stroll may settle her down. They were starting to run low on food supplies due to their long trip to the Pokémon League and the constant walking and hiking was beginning to take its toll on Misty's body. Her body was beautifully proportion and her daily swim exercises kept her body fit but without the required nutrients and vitamins, this midnight walk was becoming an exhausting experience. Misty was practically dragging her feet until she found a nice secluded area that held a simple tree stump and a few feet around it were the overgrown bushes this forest seemed to have an abundance of. Misty didn't realize how long she had been walking and her legs were starting to shake and quiver with weariness. She sat on the stump and massaged her long legs that seemed to glisten like diamonds from the sensual glow of the full moon above.

Her hands rubbed the tension in her calves and slowly went to her thighs, carefully kneading the sore muscles while exhaling a long breath of relief and pleasure. The heat from her hands was spreading throughout her entire body and she rested her right hand above her shorts. Her left hand slithered its way up her shirt and rubbed her breasts out of her bra and began twisting her nipples. Misty occasionally bit her lower lip from the immense pleasure the sharp pains gave her. Her right hand slowly crept through the top of the shorts and her neon blue thong to her hard clit and wet lips. Her fingers were soaked and her shorts began to slip off from the heavy juices her body was excreting. Suddenly, the bushes around her began to rustle and although her body was radiating heat like a wild fire a chill shot through her spine and she waited with bated breath for whom or what was watching her.

White string began to shoot from the bushes and Misty was thrown off her stump and landed on the hard ground. The juice from her vagina caused her shorts and thong to slip and she lay on the ground, sprawled out like a fallen doll covered in the white goo. She tried to move however the white strings had already hardened and she was stuck. The bushes stirred and then they came. Misty screamed as her biggest fear became a reality.

A hoard of Caterpies came and shot their string upon Mistys' exposed body. Dozens of the worm Pokémon surrounded her in a dreading circle and Misty stopped screaming and her silence displayed her true nightmare as she witness the stalking Pokémon. A Metapod entered the Caterpie circle that surrounded Misty's naked body. It seemed to hum as it grew closer and finally it was at her heated entrance. The Metapod began to push its pointed head into her juices and began pounding in and out of her vagina causing the most erotic screams to ever leave Misty's lips. The feeling was unbelievable. The metapod was forcibly pushing itself as far as it could into her; her body had never been so fulfilled. Ash and Brock had never come close to even giving Misty this satisfaction and she needed more.

She yelled at the metapod, "HARDEN! HARDEN METAPOD HARDEN!" The Caterpies were shaking with excitement as the metapod began to become a stronger instrument. For the next hour Misty screamed for more, not realizing the impending danger of her commands. The soft shell that protruded her had become solid rock and ravaged her vagina. The pain of ecstasy was too much and her constant begging and pleaded caused the Pokémon to rejoice in this enjoyment and continue their attack. Blood was starting to leak out of her opening when the Metapod finally pulled out of her pulsing entrance. Her juice poured unto the ground as the Metapod shivered. It shot out long shots of its white goo and let it spurt onto Misty's frame. She moaned and thrust her hips into the air letting the string shot lather her completely. She stared at the glowing moon as the Pokémon scuttled back into the forest, reliving this exact moment of pure pleasure repeatedly. Although her skin was covered in the Pokémon juice, she swore she glowed brighter than the moon itself.


End file.
